She Would Never Change
by Epsilon Indi
Summary: Companion oneshot to Nightcrawler's Shadow fic 'He Would Never Change'. Kurt's got it bad- she makes it seem less daunting. And she would never change. Helped me get back into my other Evo fanfics. Read 'em if you liked this! Don't own X-Men, Kurtty.


(A/N: Hey everyone! To help me warm up to this again after being so badly sick for so long here's a short one-shot companion to Nightcrawler's Shadow's story He Would Never Change.)

It's the night Amanda moved away and left him heartbroken for the first time in a long time. He doesn't let anyone see the tears that fall or the time spent sitting in the corner looking at the dagger he'd kept for so long.

She is the only one who bothers to come looking for him- but it's to ask if he would make breakfast for everyone because nobody else is awake.

He smiled brightly, hiding the dagger. Hiding his tears. He swallows his doubts and gives her a 'jovial' reply in his german accent, flashing her a fanged grin. After all, he still had someone to love.

xOoOx

It's the night of her first- and last- date with Lance. He's there waiting for her when she gets home, feet sore, eyes red from crying.

He laughs as she says she'll never find happiness and pats her frumpled hair. _Oh liebchen. You have no idea what true unhappiness is._

He's reminded himself rather painfully of what it is when her hands brush a scar on his arm from a long forgotten wound. She doesn't notice. He can't think of anything else.

xOoOx

It's her birthday, and she thinks that nobody will be home to help her celebrate. He hums tiredly to himself as he slaves away at the stove.

He hears her coming down the stairs and butters the pancakes- lightly buttered, no syrup. Her favorite.

xOoOx

It's his birthday now. Nobody even knew it was his birthday- except for Rogue and the Professor. All he got from the Professor was a new holowatch to replace his broken old one.

He slumps back up to his room. Better that nobody know. Better that he have less to worry about.

He returns to his room to find a small present in a pretty decorated paper sitting on his pillow with a note. 'From Kitty' (And a hastily scribbled 'and everyone else in the mansion').

The blue ears twitch. The fanged grin lights up the room.

xOoOx

Prom night arrives. She's not ready yet, acting as if she's not going. She forgets- he can blend in with the shadows and often sits up late at night thinking. And watching kitties with prom dresses hidden down their shirts hurry up to their room to avoid suspicion.

He walks up the stairs towards her room in a tuxedo, holowatch activated.

He raps lightly on the door, and when she opens it he fakes an annoyed face.

"Katzchen, vhy aren't you ready yet?"

The joy that runs across her face- it makes it all worth it.

xOoOx

It's their graduation day and Kurt sits, a proud smile on his face, and watches his Katzchen giving the speech they'd practiced all night (All right they hadn't practiced at all… just had pillow fights and ate ice cream and talked…) to hundreds of people, some of which were valedictorian, just like her.

None of them but him and maybe five others would remember it in two hours. The diamond ring sparkling in the sun is what catches his attention. That and the matching- Forge-made, of course- band around his finger.

xOoOx

It's the night of her first date with a boy named Dallan Alvers. Her mother is nowhere in sight, but her daddy is standing in the front hall. She can't help it; she runs to his arms and holds on tight as he comforts her because it went terribly. He wonders if it's something mother and daughter share- not only the refuge found in his arms but the incurably horrible taste in first dates.

He allows a small smile to come to his face at this thought, also influenced by the angel standing in the doorway, worried expression melting into a warm smile as she sees in him the things she loved. He grinned back at her gently, gesturing for her to come over.

He sees everything in her he'd always seen, too- the girl who's face fell into a playful pout when he'd proposed the morning of graduation instead of waiting for the after party. A playful pout which did nothing to mask the unbridled joy in her eyes, which was five seconds from spilling out and enveloping as the diamond ring glinted on her finger.

She was his Katzchen, his teammate, the mother of his children. The one he had devoted himself to body and soul since the moment they met and the moment Kurt began believing in love at first sight.

And he knew she would never change.

And he knew she knew the same was true for him.


End file.
